1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to internet and personal computer peripheral type products, and, more particularly for computers using multi-screen software. Specifically, the invention is for making free hand sketches and then transmitting and receiving the sketches. The invention is placed above the standard computer keyboard with the integral auxiliary or second monitor below the primary monitor to save desk space and relieve neck stress from looking to the side where a more conventional second monitor would have been placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboards have been manufactured for sometime with areas for mouse like functions where a computer operator places their finger in the area and by moving their finger around the cursor on the computer monitor moves to a desired position for data input.
Touch sensitive transparent overlays have been used over CRT monitors in a verity of applications from automatic teller machines to machine control operator stations.
One manufacturer of computer equipment has had software and hardware to implement multi-monitor use for a few years. They had limited market penetration because their platform would only run their software. Other software manufacturers have specific software for having a second monitor, but just for text type information. Now a second major software manufacturer will introduce multi-monitor software to be used on the majority of computers in the world. The major intent of this software is to be used with a second, third, etc., conventional CRT monitors. These monitors are bulky and will be placed to the side of the primary monitor.
There are also flat screen monitors, i.e. liquid crystal displays (LCD), electro-luminance (EL) and gas discharge. These monitors are packaged to be used as a primary monitor or display in industrial and commercial markets. They are either mounted to another structure, i.e., machine control operator station, or free standing, and not used as an auxiliary monitor or display.
Devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,502,460 and 5,644,338 Bowen, which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose a display and overlay between separating keyboard sides that are integral to the keyboard, but would require the present customer base to replace their keyboard to have these features. Also, the keyboard must be opened to use the display and overlay and are much wider when opened than a standard keyboard, thus taking up premium desk space.
Digitizers have been used with a variety of sensing technologies, which can include resistive, capacitive and acoustic. They are used with CAD software and are large and take up more desk space than the computer keyboard. Some can be used for inputting sketches. One manufacturer has a computer with a digitizer over a LCD that will input a person's hand written signature.
Another manufacture has a camera mounted on a stand with a base and connected to a computer so an operator can place a picture on the base and take an electronic photo.
To date, the prior art has not addressed the present customer base with standard keyboards; having an auxiliary monitor in front of the operator relieving stress from looking to the side to see a conventional second monitor; being able to sketch in front of an operator while using a standard keyboard; and, saving premium desk space used by the second monitor and digitizer.